POem
by Natsume11
Summary: Because of a poem Naru and Mai got together. Please read and review


Hi guys!

This idea of my story just popped out of my mind because our geometry teacher asked us to make Poem about lines, angles and geometric figures etc. So I made this

The poem is not mine it's my classmates Poem because mine was boring.

And in my fic Mai's in college a senior.

Please Enjoy…..

^_^

_**POEM**_

It was a sunny Saturday morning at SPR and a certain brunette was making her school project which is making a Poem about SKEW LINES, CONCURRENT LINES, PERPENDICULAR LINES, AND PARALLEL LINES.

"(Sigh) how should I start making a poem if I don't even know what these kinds of stuff are" Mai said

"What kind of stuff?" A very cold and low voice ask

"N-N-NARU!!!" shrieked Mai

"Mai you did not see a ghost, it's just me" Naru said flatly

"Y-you sc-scared me" Mai replied

"So what bout those _stuff?" _ Naru asked

"Well, I have a project to make a poem about SKEW LINES, CONCURRENT LINES, PERPENDICULAR LINES, AND PARALLEL LINES composed of 4 stanzas and it is a free verse which I don't know how to start" Mai explained sadly

"That's it?" Ask the black haired teen

"Yes Naru" Mai said

"You know I never knew that you are more stupid than I thought" Naru said jokingly 'here comes the argument, finally can see your beautiful face of yours when your angry' Naru thought

Mai didn't realize Naru was just joking so anger filled his blood and said "Well Naru I'm sorry I am not a GENIUS like you to come up with a poem that easy! And if I'm that stupid why even bothered hiring me as an assistant of yours Mr. I know everything!" Mai yelled

'Cute' Naru thought (A/N: Yes folks Naru said Cute) "because if I never hired you, you are the most stupid person I had ever met and you should be thankful that being here makes you smart" Naru said sarcastically

"WHAT! Me being here made me smarter?" Mai asked angrily

"Yes Mai" Naru said mockingly

"Well I'm, sorry to disappoint Mr. Oliver Davis but I never even got smarter for being here and if ever I got smarter then that's all because of Shin" Mai yelled "If you'll excuse me going to take a break thank you very much good bye"

Then Mai said walking out

Because Naru was thinking of who the hell is Shin he didn't thought that Mai already went put.

'Who the heck is that bastard name Shin' Naru thought "If ever I am going to meet that bastard I'm going to crush him" Naru muttered. Noticing that Mai went out "Where the hell did Mai went" he asked himself (A/N: Yes guys Naru looked stupid)

**MAI'S POV………**

After walking out of SPR Mai went to a nearby park and sat on the bleachers and started to cry.

"I Hate you Naru I hate you" Mai said out loud because no one was at the park "Why did he have to say those things" Mai said crying harder "I know I'm stupid but why did he have to tell me that I'm the most stupid person he had ever met can't he see that I was hurt very much by his words? Why did I have to fell in love with a person like him?" Mai said

Then suddenly Gene talk to him

"Hi Mai" Gene said "why are you crying?" he asked through telepathy

"Because me and Naru had an argument which his words stung me very hard" Mai said crying

'Thought saw. Stupid scientist' Gene thought "what did he tell you?" he asked sympathizing

"He told me that I was the most stupid person he had ever met and I should be thankful that being in SPR makes me smarter" Mai said in the midst of sobbing

'Oh you're going to get some head lock later stupid brother of mine' he thought "It's okay Mai, I'm sure Naru didn't mean to tell you those things, you know him very well Mai that even if he talks liked that I'm sure he didn't mean to and besides the way he jokes really hurt other people" Gene said

"Thanks Gene" Mai said wiping away her tears

"Mai I got to go see you again" he replied

"Bye Gene and thank you" Mai answered and the E.S.P connection was cut off

**END OF MAI'S POINT OF VIEW………**

**NARU"S POINT OF VIEW………**

While Naru was in his office reading a book Gene talk to him

"Hi idiot scientist" Gene said telepathy

"What do you want" Naru replied through

"I'm here to clarify things to you Mr. I know everything" his twin brother shouted

"No need to shout stupid" Naru replied

"No need to shout? Are you kidding me? Don't you know that the person you loved the most is now crying all because of you!" Gene answered

"Mai's crying? Why?" Naru asked

"Well who wouldn't cry? if the person you love would tell you that _you're the most stupid person I had ever me. _Gosh Noll you know Mai is very sensitive and yet you would joke with her with the most hurtful words you could ever mutter" Gene said. Realizing what he said 'Oh shit! I told him that Mai loves her Damn' Gene thought

"Well I didn't mean to tell hurt her I was just joking" Naru replied

"Nice going genius" Gene replied annoyed "Oh you better fixed the mess you made right now brother or else I'm going to hunt you for the rest of your life and I'm going to show Mai your pictures when we were kids especially when you cried" Gene said irritated

"What you wouldn't dare" Noll said

"Try me" Gene replied

Then Naru realized something "Gene, you said Mai loves me right?" Noll asked

"Yeah so?" Gene replied

Naru smiled a genuine smile

'Oh shit now I told him, Mai's going to kill me, well no backing out now' Gene thought

"Where is she?" the narcissist asked

"In the nearby park beside the Sakura trees" the twin replied

"I never thought I'm going to tell you this but thank you" Noll said

"Your very welcome brother, always glad to be at your service. You know Noll you should make her yours now because if you wouldn't someone would snatch her away from you" Gene replied

"Is that a threat or what?" Noll asked

"It's a warning 'coz I heard Mai was having a suitor at her school" Gene replied and cut their communication

"Oh I am going to make her mine before any bastard would" Naru muttered and walked out of SPR and went to the park where his Mai is located

**END OF NARU'S POV………**

**AT THE PARK………**

While Mai is still sitting on the bench beside the Sakura tree Naru went beside her and took the seat next from hers

"I'm sorry Mai" Noll said

"(sigh) Even though I'm out of SPR why do I still hear his voice" Mai muttered

"I'm right beside you Mai" Naru replied

"N-N-ARU!" Mai shrieked

"I'm sorry about earlier Mai" Naru apologize once again

"D-d-d-did you just apologized Naru?" Mai asked shocked

"Yes Mai" Naru replied

"Apology accepted Naru" Mai said

"So did you think already how to start your poem?" Naru asked

Mai shook her head sadly "Not yet"

"Well let me help you then" Noll offered his helped

"But aren't you busy" Mai asked

'Not if it involves you' Noll said to his mind "I just finished them up a while ago, sdo would you let me help you?" he asked again (A/N: Sorry guys if Naru's OOC)

"Okay, Thank you Naru" Mai replied smiling sweetly

'Damn that blush of yours if were not just out here and if I you're my girl I would have kissed you by now but not yet just a little longer control your hormones Noll' Naru said to himself "let's go back to the office then I'll helped you" He said

"Okay" Mai replied sweetly

So the two of them went back to the SPR Head Quarters

**SPR………**

"Okay let's start" Noll said

"Okay" Mai said cheerfully and went to her table to get her stuff. After a few minutes she came back.

When she came back she saw Naru seating on one of the sofa's "I'm sorry Naru" Mai said sweetly

"Hn" Was the reply of the black haired man

"Where do you want to start writing the Poem?" Asked Naru

"Umm, let's see how about the skew lines?" Mai replied

Noll thought of something and said "I'll start then you add okay? And make sure to write them down"

"Okay" was the reply of the brunette

"Since its Skew lines why not go with the definitions" Noll said

"Umm sure" Mai replied

Let's start then "I got points that lie on space" Naru started 'Now your turn

"Eto, let's see" mai thought for a minute and said "Neither connects nor makes a trace"

Naru's turn "I can't form any, even parallels too"

"Wow Naru how did you to that?" Mai said

"I'm a perfectionist" Was the answer of the lad who has a lot of pride

"My turn" and again Mai thought for a minute and said "I got it, and now my lines are so called skew" Mai said happily "Yey it's done" Mai chirped and hugged Naru "I'm sorry Naru"

'This is fun' The black haired teen thought "Next" Naru said

"Umm, Concurrent lines" the brunette answered

"Now let's do these two stanzas each understand?" Naru asked

"Umm okay" Mai said

"Me and my brothers ran apart

Though we began on the same start"

Naru said "Your turn"

"Umm eto, let's see" Mai thought for about 3 minutes before saying

"At the only point that reminds us all

Says we're concurrent enough to call"

"Yehey! 2 down 2 to go thanks Naru" Mai said

"Next" Naru said

"Perpendicular lines" The petite girl answered

"You start" Was the reply of the lad

"Eh! I thought you would start then I'll add?" Mai retorted

"It's the opposite now" The lad answered

"Hmph. Okay" mai pouted

'Cute' Naru thought

While Mai was thinking Naru was observing her face and her actions enjoying the moment then suddenly ---

"I got it" Mai started "In a very dark and long cavern

'Sheesh 5 minutes is short on observing you' Naru said toa himself

We still meet in the same pattern" She started "Your turn"

"Our slope is minus one in sight

Perpendicular lines form angles; right" Naru added

"Okay! One more to go" Mai said " last one parallel lines"

"I'll start" Naru replied

"Okay" Mai said sweetly

"Parallel lines, obviously

Reveals a problem of inconsistency" Naru said

"My turn" mai said and thought for about 2 minutes then said

"There's no way to check because they never met" mai replied

"How about these" Naru suggested

"That there's no way for it to correct

'Cause those lines don't intersect" Noll corrected

"Thank you, Naru" Mai said sweetly

"Now make fix them to make a poem if you need me I'll be in my office" Naru said and went inside his office

After Naru went inside his office Mai fixed the Poem they maid and this is how it looks like:

SKEW LINES

I got points that lie on space

Neither connects nor makes a trace,

I can't form any, even parallels too

And now my lines are so called skew

CONCURRENT LINES

Me and my brothers ran apart

Though we began on the same start

At the only point that reminds us all

Says we're concurrent enough to call

PERPENDICULAR LINE

In a very dark and long cavern

We still meet in the same pattern

Our slope is minus one in sight

Perpendicular lines form angles; right

PARALLEL LINES

Parallel lines, obviously

Reveals a problem of inconsistency

That there's no way for it to correct

'Cause those lines don't intersect

When Mai saw that the Poem they made she was so happy that she jump out of his seat and barged to Naru office and hug him.

"Thank you thank you thank you Naru for helping me" Mai said while still hugging Naru (Let your imaginations work) "I love you" Mai said and kissed his cheeks

'This is it, I can't control myself anymore scratch the plan tonight' Naru said to himself "I love you too Mai"

When Mai realized what Naru said she he blushed a 1000 different shades and released her hug and said "??????huh???? What do you mean Naru?" He asked

"Well you said that you love me so I'm returning your feelings Mai I love you too" Naru said

Mai was so happy that she wanted to cry but 'What if Naru is just joking' Mai thought then suddenly it's like her body reacted to its own and replied "I don't believe you"

"Why not?" asked the young man sadly

"Because I know that you love Masako and I know that you're just teasing me, Please Naru stop teasing me because that joke of yours is not very funny and its so hard not to get hurt when seeing you and Masako going out" Mai said in the verge of crying

"Who said I was just joking?" Naru said seriously

"Naru please stop I know that you love Masako so please stop teasing me already" Mai said crying

Lin was in his office but saw and heard everything from the start he wanted to tell Mai that the things Naru was saying were all the truth but decided to let Naru handle this.

Naru stood up and walked next to Mai and then one of his hands scooped her petite waist and the other her head and kissed her passionately Mai was stunned for a minute Naru realizing that Mai was not responding deepened the kiss and then Mai give up and returned the kiss. Mai put his two arms around Naru's neck then to his black hair and played with it when Mai gasped Naru took advantage and inserted his tongue on Mai's mouth and played with it. They kissed for 5 minutes then when they really really needed some air they broke apart breathing heavily.

"Now do you believe me?" Naru asked

"No" Mai said slyly

"Then why did you respond to my kiss if you don't believe me or do you want another proof?" The black haired stupid scientist narcissist lad said mockingly

Mai blushed harder and said "N-NO!" She shouted

"Too late" Muttered the egoistic young men and kissed the brunette passionately and devouringly Mai give up and once again he responded the kiss.

While kissing the other members of the SPR arrived and saw that no one was around so when they went to their stupid egoistic physopathic jackass idiot scientist boss they were all shocked at what they saw that made their eyes like saucers ad there mouths hanging wide (Yes folks even Masako and John) the first one to recover was Bou-san

"(Whistles) I knew it they loved each other from the beginning 10 points for me"

"This is good to be a wedding present when they got married" Madoka said

"Ah. And a good one for black mailing either" Yasuhara replied

"What is this all about!" Masako shouted

That made Naru and Mai stopped their kiss there position still is mai's hands on Naru's neck and Naru's one hand on her waist the other on her back ready to lie her down, when Mai turn her head on the right side she saw everyone looking at them and blushed a very very deep red of shades if that is even possible.

'Damn this people ruining my privacy' he thought "What do you want?" Naru asked very annoyed

"Well we came here to have some tea of Mai but when we all came here the room was so silent so when we opened your door not bothering to knock we saw you and Mai kissing" explained Madoka

Everyone nodded with the exception of Lin who knew this from the start

"Mai's on break and who ever said that you people are allowed to drink Mai's tea" Naru said

"HER!" Bou-san and Ayako replied

Bou-san changed the subject "Wow I never knew Naru-nou could kiss like that"

"More importantly for Mai responding the kiss and them kissing on public" Ayako added

"Well the two of you are so good being a husband and wife now at least you have some teamwork and for your information my office is not a public Place" Naru retorted

"Seems like everything is clear, right guys?" Yasuhara asked

"Ah" everyone said except for Masako

Bou-san thought of something "But if Mai and Naru-bou are going out wouldn't that be called cheating to Masako?"

"No, because we were never together" was the reply of the young men

"Seems like everything is clear" Yasuhara said

Noll got more irritated then shouted "EVERYONE GET OUT!" the young man shouted

"Why?" Bou-san asked

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I CRUSH ALL OF YOU" The egoistic narcissist boss of them said

"Yikes" Everyone said and because of fear they ran out of the office

"You know Naru you shouldn't have to be so mean to them" Mai said sweetly

"Why not it's there fault our moment was ruined" Naru replied

Mai laughed "hahahahahahahaha Naru you looked like a 5 year old boy"

"So" Naru said then kissed Mai again for the third time after kissing they sat down on Naru's chair Mai sitting on the lap of Naru resting her body on his broad and masculine chest while Naru's hands was around her waist.

"Naru do you want tea?" Mai aske

"Yes please" he answered

"Wow Naru you said please" Mai said while standing up

"Because I know you would get mad at me if I wouldn't say please" Naru explained

While Mai was making tea a pair of hands wrapped around her waist

"Yikes" Mai yelped

"It's just me" Noll said resting his chin on her shoulders

SILENCE………

"Naru, why did you help me with my geometry project?" Mai ask

"You really are dumb I helped you because I love you" Naru said

"Hey" Mai said pouting and punching Naru's chest playfully

"But even if you're stupid or dumb I still love you from the bottmom of my heart" Naru said

"Wow Naru I never thought that you could say those mushy stuffs" Mai said

"Only to you Mai only to you" Naru said "Do you want me to interpret the poem that we made?"

"Okay" she replied

"For the skew lines that represents the both of us" Naru started

"Huh? Why?" Mai said

"Because at first we never intersect coz your warm and I'm cold your sweet I'm bitter and you're open and I am not" Naru explained "While the concurrent lines represent me and my brother"

"Why?" the brunette asked

"Because if he did not tell me that you where you were I never would have find you and it represents the both of us because we started at the same point and even if we parted ways now we still meet at an intersection" Naru said smilling

"Wow, that's true the two of you never broke apart, ne?"

"Yes" he replied

"Then what about the perpendicular and parallel lines?" She asked

"Well, for the perpendicular it represents us because you are the light and I'm the dark and because you are the light of my life that's why the phrase "In a very dark and long cavern, we still meet in the same pattern that's why I love you for the rest of my lives"

"then what about the Parallel lines?" asked the brunette

" Well that represents me and Masako?" He replied

"Is that so, why?" Mai said sadly

"Hey why the gloomy face you haven't even let me finished my sentence and yet you looked jealous" Naru said hugging her

"Hey I am not jealous well maybe I am but—

Her sentence was cut off when a pair of lips crashed against hers.

"Hey I didn't finish my sentence yet, as I was saying it represents me and Masako because no matter what she'll do we will never intersect that's why we are parallel" Naru explained

"Hey I never thought that the Great Naru could represent people by using those, I thought you love her" Mai replied

"I'm a perfectionist remember, and who ever said that I love her?" Naru replied

"That was before" Mai retorted

"Hey" he said pulling her closer "who the hell is the bastard called Shin? It bothered me to hell"

"Are you jealous?" Mai said teasingly

"Yes I am jealous because of you" NAru replied

"Oh Naru, Shin is just a friend no more no less" Mai said sweetly

"Then who the heck is your suitor?" Naru asked

"How the hell did you know that I have a suitor?" Mai asked curiosly

"My beloved brother told me" he replied

"Gene! Hmph he can't keep a secret from you right?" she pouted

"Yes because he is my twin and twins never keep anything from each other" he replied

"hmph" she pouted

Then once again Naru kissed her passionately and devouringly for the 4 th time this day.

Hope you guys love this guys

Please review.


End file.
